In a conventional hydraulic torque converter, an internally splined turbine hub that receives the transmission input shaft tends to move axially relative to the shaft during operation to establish contact between an annular boss on the turbine hub and a thrust washer or a bearing in the end of the engine crankshaft. This end play results in a shock which is audible, such as a "clunk", and will tend to occur upon a reversal of torque as happens when the turbine goes from a drive condition of operation to a coast condition or from coast to drive.
In order to eliminate or reduce the shock loading and consequent noise, means have been provided to preload the turbine hub axially in a direction away from the thrust washer and towards the reactor hub. Such means include a small Belleville spring or a wave washer spring acting between the thrust washer at the impeller drive cover and the turbine hub. The present invention provides a simplified mounting of the torque converter on a transmission input shaft and a coupling of the torque converter to the engine flywheel.